callofjuarezfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
The events of Call of Juarez span a broad range of history. Here are the events that lead up to the series, and other aspects of history that are connected to the series. 1466- Montezuma II is born. 1485- Hernán Cortés is born. 1519- Cortés captures Montezuma II during the Spanish Conquest, and demands ransom. 1519-1520- Cortés commands a conquistador to take the ransom of Aztec Gold and send it north to Mexico. The Conquistador makes a medallion out of brass and buries the Gold in an underground Aztec temple. 1520- Montezuma II dies. 1547- Cortés dies. c. 1550s-c. 1700s- A Mexican priest trades the medallion to an Apache tribe for his life to be spared. An epidemic (possibly smallpox) ravages the Apache tribe, and a group of survivors trades with a Navajo tribe for food. The Navajo contract the illness also and believe the medallion to have dark powers. The Navajo construct a Sacred Place for the Medallion. 1659- Juarez, Mexico is founded. The Aztec Gold becomes known as the Gold of Juarez. 1789- The United States Marshal Service is formed. 1800s- Running River’s grandfather dies and, according to Apache belief, is reincarnated as the Great Coyote. c. 1811- Running River is born. 1817- Fort Smith, Arkansas is founded. Jones is born. c. 1820- Jackson is born. c. 1821- Ray McCall is born in Georgia. Jeremy Barnsby is born. Devlin is born in Ireland. c. 1822- O’Donnell is born. The Rattler is born. 1823- The Texas Ranger Division is created. c. 1827- “Crazy” Frank is born. c. 1830- Juan “Juarez” Mendoza is born in Juarez, Mexico. Tucson, Arizona is founded. c. 1831- Thomas McCall is born. Running River is attacked by a bear. He manages to kill the beast at the cost of a scar on his head. He wears the bearskin as a cape, and becomes chief of his tribe. c. 1832- The McClyde Brothers are born. 1835- The Texas Ranger Division is formally organized. Ned the Plague is born. 1836- The Battle at the Alamo marks the beginning of the American Old West. c. 1837- Tom Manson is born. Mr. Ferguson is born. c. 1839- Marisa Mendoza is born. c. 1840s- Devlin moves to Chicago and becomes incredibly wealthy. The Rattler becomes an outlaw. c. 1842- Tim Powell is born. c. 1844- William McCall is born. Matthew Parker is born. Ty Stewart is born in Illinois. c. 1847- Clyde Forrester is born. Atlanta, Georgia is founded. c. 1847-1850- Marisa is abused by her father and runs away and meets Juarez. Juan Mendoza organizes a bandit gang and takes control of an abandoned fort outside of Juarez. Juan learns of the Gold of Juarez and begins his search. Juan adopts the nickname “Juarez”. c. 1849- Chet is born. 1850- Los Angeles, California is founded. 1850- Running River’s family is killed by scalp hunters. In an act of revenge he attacks a nearby settlement. Running River then takes the only remaining survivor as his wife. Seeing Farther is born. c. 1850s- An unknown group of people build a dam and shacks for the Navajo and help them submerge the Sacred Place underwater. Ned the Plague organizes an outlaw gang known as “The Plague”. c.1850s-1870s- The McClyde Brothers become hired killers for various men. c. 1860- Devlin moves to San Lorenzo, Mexico to start a mining operation to look for the Gold of Juarez. 1861- The American Civil War begins. A town near the Grand Canyon is abandoned and becomes a Ghost Town. Ray and Thomas leave their family farm to join the Confederates under command of Jeremy Barnsby. “Crazy” Frank and Tom Manson enlist during the Civil War. “Crazy” Frank acquires a shotgun he affectionately names “Lucy”. 1861-1864- Ray McCall acquires a scar on his lip. Tom Manson’s family is killed and he becomes an atheist. Juan marries Marisa. 1862- The McCall's father is killed whilst fighting in Antietam. William begins his education at a seminary. Suzy is born. 1864- William “Tecumseh” Sherman begins his March to Atlanta. Matthew Parker enlists in the U.S. Army. Ty Stewart moves to California, where he becomes a well-known gunman. The events of Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood begin: · Ray and Thomas defend against Union Forces at the Chattahoochee River. · Ray and Thomas flee their unit to protect their family. · Mrs. McCall dies as Union Forces take control of the plantation. · Sherman burns Atlanta. Barnsby’s family is killed during the raid, and believing their deaths to be caused by deserters swears and oath to hunt down any and all deserters who fled his command. · Jackson, a farmer and friend of the McCalls is killed by Union forces. · Ray and Thomas fight off the Union soldiers at their plantation. After sinking a paddleboat, they decide to flee before reinforcements show up. · Barnsby reaches the McCall Plantation and salvages 300 rifles from the slain Union soldiers. 1865- The Civil War ends after Confederate forces surrender at Appomattox. Barnsby, refusing to surrender, creates an army of Confederate Rebels and begins a reign of terror across the frontier. Ray dons his gunfighter outfit and comes into possession of a Conquistador cuirass, and purchases two Quickshooters. Ray kills a group of men torturing a whore in a saloon. The McCall Brothers go through several towns before settling in Fort Smith, Arkansas. Ray hears tales about the Gold of Juarez. · Thomas is caught sleeping with Betsy, daughter of a U.S. Marshal. · The Marshal is killed in a duel. · The McCall brothers flee the town as wanted men. · Ray tells Thomas that “if you ever steal another woman from me, I swear to God I will take your life.” · The McCalls hide out in the Black River Mine. · The McCall brothers get employed to run cattle over the border between Texas and San Lorenzo. 1866- The main events of Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood begin: · Marisa travels to San Lorenzo. · The Rattler and his men kidnap Marisa and Ray and Thomas fight the men off to rescue her. · Juarez and his men arrive to kill off the remaining outlaws. · Juarez and the McCalls meet for the first time. · Juarez hires Ray and Thomas to kill Devlin. · Running River declares war on the white men. He sends Seeing Farther to Mexico to find someone to trade weapons with. · Seeing Farther meets Juarez. · Jeremy Barnsby is captured by the Pinkertons. · Juan and the McCalls travel to Tucson, Arizona to parlay with a gun runner. · Ray and Thomas fight off a group of Pinkertons to rescue the gunrunner. · Ray and Thomas become outlaws. · Ray McCall becomes a well-known gunfighter. · Thomas and Marisa fall in love. · The gun runner reveals himself to be Jeremy Barnsby. · The McCalls are captured by Barnsby and escape. William reveals that the weapons are useless and were to be given to the Apache to reveal the location of the medallion. · The McCalls, Marisa, and Juan head through Comanche Territory. · The group reaches Apache Territory but is halted by Seeing Farther who tells the group that “there will be no deal”. Seeing Farther demands that the group be spared. Running River accepts, but as a repayment for Juan’s trickery, demands to have Marisa. Juan, furious, believes that Marisa told them about the rifles, and gives her to them. · Ray, Thomas, and Seeing Farther head to Navajo Territory. After fighting off the tribe, Seeing Farther grabs the medallion. · Seeing Farther gives the medallion to William, and tells him how to use it. Ray and Thomas get in a fight over Marisa, and to distract Apache Braves long enough for William to rescue Marisa. · William, Marisa, and Seeing Farther are captured by Juan and makes a deal with Barnsby. · Barnsby and his men attack the Apache village and lay it to waste. Ray and Thomas fight off the men. Barnsby reveals that he has Seeing Farther, and tells Running River that he will kill his son if he doesn’t possess the medallion by sundown the next day. · Barnsby and his men head to the Ghost Settlement to parlay with the McCalls and Running River. · Barnsby mortally wounds Seeing Farther. · O’Donnell is killed in a duel. · Ray and Thomas capture Barnsby and give him to Running River. · Seeing Farther dies. · Ray and Thomas head for Juarez to rescue William and Marisa. · Running River spares Barnsby’s life and as his last act of chief, changes his name to Calm Water. · William kills Santos, one of Juarez’ men, in self defense. · Ray and Thomas intercept the Alcazar. · Marisa convinces Thomas to leave his brothers, otherwise he would be killed. · William and Ray fight through the Alcazar. Juan challenges Ray to a duel and Ray emerges victorious. · Ray and William reach the Aztec temple. Ray and Thomas point their guns at each other waiting for the other the make a move. William steps between his brothers and tells Ray to walk away. William counts to three and is killed by Ray. William’s bible falls to the ground. · Barnsby and his remaining men enter a temple and engage in battle. · A booby trap is triggered causing the Treasure Room to fill with sand. · Jeremy Barnsby is killed in a duel. · Ray becomes a reverend. Ray, Thomas, and Marisa move to Hope, Texas where Ray marries Thomas and Marisa. c. Late 1860s- Calm Water becomes a hermit and medicine man. Ray acquires two Border Guns. Clyde Forrester heads to Lincoln County (It is unspeciifed which Lincoln County) where he begins working as a pimp in a whorehouse. He later flees to Hope after killing the Sheriff and builds Forrester’s Grand Saloon to replace his former whorehouse. 1867- William "Billy Candle" is born. Rodriguez, a member of “The Plague” is struck by lightning while waiting to rob a train. c. Late 1860s-1870s- Tom Manson becomes a hired killer. Juarez is attacked by government officials and Juarez neglects his estate, instead turning it back into a fort. Suzy begins working as a prostitute in the Grand Saloon. 1869- The Los Angeles Police Department is founded. c. 1871- Marisa gives Billy the medallion. c. 1872- Billy gets the nickname “Billy Candle”. The Cemtery Boy is born. 1882- After Thomas insults Suzy, Billy runs away from home to find the Gold of Juarez. c. 1882-1883- Billy is employed by Mr. Ferguson. Billy is caught with Molly and is kicked off the ranch. 1884- Juarez rebuild’s his gang. Tom Manson, Ty Stewart, and the McClyde Brothers are hired by Juarez to find the medallion. They locate Thomas’ farm, torturing and killing him, and then forcing Marisa to “service” them before killing her. The men write Call of Juarez on the barn door in blood. Matthew Parker is promoted to lieutenant. The main events of Call of Juarez take place: · Billy returns home, hungry and poor. Billy is caught by Clyde with Suzy and is chases out of town. Billy steals a box of ammo from Crazy Frank. Billy reaches his home and hears screaming coming from the house. · Ray is told that gunshots were heard by Thomas’ farm. Upon reaching the farm, he sees Billy by the bodies and gives chase. Billy manages to escape him. Ray returns and kills a group of looters plundering Thomas’ farm. · Ray dons his gunfighter outfit, pockets his Bible, and holsters his Border Guns. · Tim Powell tries to prevent Ray from going after Billy but is murdered by a group of men who begin to riot. · Ray puts down the riot and burns down the Grand Saloon. · Clyde is shot dead in a duel with Ray. · Ray continues on his quest for revenge, and acquires two Quickshooters. · Billy heads through a forest near Black River and stumbles upon The Plague. Billy fights the men and jumps onto a train, spraining his ankle. · Ray goes through the Black River mine and guns down other members of The Plague. · Ned and Ray get into a duel and Ned is mortally wounded. Dying, Ned reveals that his remaining outlaws are going to intercept the train at a bridge. · Ray heads to the bridge and fights off the remaining outlaws, and rescues Lieutenant Matthew Parker and his men. · Ray kills the last remaining bandit in Ned’s gang. · Billy heads through a forest and fights off a group of Apache Renegades. He reaches The Ferguson Ranch and sneaks through. He is caught by Chet, who tells Billy that if he wins he can see Molly. Billy beats Chet in a fistfight. Billy asks Molly for help but is caught by Mr. Ferguson. Molly pleads to her father to let Billy go, when Ray and a group of men fight their way into the ranch. · Ray fights off the remaining Apache Renegades and meets a group of Texas Rangers. They explain to Ray that Billy is working for Mr. Ferguson who is a cattle rustler. · The men fight their way into the ranch where Ray kills Chet and chases after Billy. Tom Manson meanwhile mortally wounds Mr. Ferguson. · Ray shoots Billy off a cliff into a river and returns to the ranch. The Texas Rangers reveal that they are actually outlaws looking for Billy. · Ray kills the McClyde Brothers in a duel and begins his quest in rescuing Molly. · Billy loses the medallion. · Billy is rescued by Calm Water and is sent to do several tasks. When he returns, Calm Water is killed by Tom Manson, and Billy is captured. · Ray heads for a smuggler trail to catch up with a stagecoach that has Molly inside. The stagecoach drops off Ty Stewart at a small cabin where he is killed in a duel by Ray. · Ty with his last remaining breaths reveals that the stagecoach is headed for Juarez, Mexico. Ray resumes his search. · Billy wakes up in a cell and encounters Juarez. Juarez forces Billy to find the medallion. · The cemetery boy’s father Arturo is killed by Juarez’ men. · Billy meets a cemetery boy and is given a key to a church. · Billy finds the entrance to the Aztec temple and finds the remaining Gold of Juarez. · Juarez finds Billy and Billy escapes and is rescued by Reverend Ray. · Ray fights Juarez and his men and Juarez demands that he is given the gold. · Ray heads to Juarez and acquires a Gatling gun. · Ray storms the Alcazar and guns down much of Juarez’ men. · Ray kills Tom Manson in a duel. · Ray rescues Molly, however Juarez sets the cell ablaze. · Billy encounters the cemetery boy for the last time. · Billy enters the fort and kills off the remaining bandits. And puts out the fire · Juarez challenges Billy to a duel and Billy emerges victorious. · Billy rescues Ray and Molly, but Juarez emerges and guns down Ray. He reveals he was wearing armor as well. · Billy beats Juarez in a fistfight. · Ray, dying, pleads to God to forgive him, and pleads that Billy and Molly are spared. Ray awakens to see Juarez pull put a knife and puts a bullet in his head. Ray McCall dies. · Billy and Molly bury Ray in the Juarez cemetery. c. 1884-1885- Billy changes his name to McCall and marries Molly. Billy moves back to Hope. 1908- The Federal Bureau of Investigation (F.B.I.) is founded as the Bureau of Investigation (B.O.I.) 1912- New Mexico and Arizona become the 47th and 48th state, bringing the American Old West to a close. 1948- Antonio Alvarez is born. 1953- Ben McCall is born in Hope. Michael Duke is born. 1955- The Vietnam War begins. 1956- Patrick Stone is born. Kevin Donleavy is born. 1960- Juan Mendoza is born. 1966- Joseph B. Reynolds is born. 1971- Shane Dickson is born. Ben McCall goes to seminary school to become a minister. 1972- Ben McCall is drafted in the Vietnam War. He becomes friends with Antonio Alvarez, and Patrick Stone. Suzy is born. 1973- The Drug Enforcement Agency is founded. 1974- Eddie Guerra is born. 1975- Antonio Alvarez rapes and murders a Vietnamese girl in Saigon. Ben and Patrick witness the crime, however Patrick refuses to testify against Alvarez and instead claims he never saw the incident happen. The Army, wanting to avoid a scandal, rules Alvarez innocent. Because of this Ben becomes very bitter and cynical (to the point of developing Post Traumatic Stress Disorder). The Vietnam War ends. Alvarez and Ben's friendship is broken. 1975-2010- Ben McCall is awarded two Medals of Valor in the LAPD. Alvarez becomes a weapons dealer. 1978- Jesus Mendoza is born. 1982- Kim Evans is born. 1986- Flaco is born. 1987- Tina is born. 1990- The Gulf War begins. 1991- Eddie Guerra enlists and serves during Desert Storm. Jessica Stone is born. 1993- Eddie Guerra marries. 2003- The Iraq War begins. 2003-2005- Eddie is discharged and joins the DEA. Eddie and his wife divorce. Eddie stars to gamble in horse racing and develops a gambling addiction. This leads to Eddie secretly stealing drugs from crime scenes and selling it to various drug dealers to help pay off his gambling debts. c. 2006- Kim Evans joins the F.B.I. 2008-2010- The Mendoza Cartel is formed. 2011- On July 4th, the Mendoza Cartel bombs a DEA building. Patrick Stone is killed in the blast. Eddie is the only survivor. The events of Call of Juarez: The Cartel take place.